The Aquarium
by vinjhup
Summary: Kristoff comes over to Anna's apartment in order to help move her aquarium and gets a lot more than he bargained for. Despite the rather short and implicit plot summary this is only related K for the use of the werd "jerk". Kristanna one-shot. Not entirely sure I can really call this fluff.


**A/N: No I'm not "switching sides", and to any Kristanna shippers this isn't some practical joke fic or whatever where Kristoff gets viciously murdered in the end. This is actually a gift for a good friend of mine, so...enjoy it I am absolutely not going to write another Kristanna fic ever.**

* * *

Kristoff peered through the glass curiously. He looked at the clear and serene water, the gravel of assorted colors pierced and prodded with plants he didn't know the names of, and a large rock where two turtles rested peacefully. "How does this even work?" he asked while lightly tapping at the glass.

After a couple taps he felt a hand grab at his wrist and saw a pair of teal eyes glare at him.

"Hey! Don't tap on the glass!" Anna hissed at him.

He raised his hands in defense and stepped away from the aquarium, Anna had invited him over to her small apartment to move this exceedingly large, glass box. "Alright come on, let's get this over with." he stated as he stepped to the side of the aquarium and tried to slip his fingers underneath it.

"Whoa there, what do you think you're doing?" the strawberry blonde asked.

Kristoff looked at the aquarium and back at Anna with a confused expression on his face, "I'm...doing what you asked?"

"You're going to carry this big ol' thing by yourself all the way to my living room?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged and flashed a cocky grin, "Of course I am. Your living room is literally outside this door and I mean what does this thing probably weigh, like thirty pounds? Shouldn't be too hard."

Anna giggled, "Maybe without _water_ it would probably be thirty pounds."

"What do you..." It took an uncomfortably long amount of time for him to process why trying to lift it right now would _not _end well. "Oh..."

Anna smiled and shook her head. "Look just...hang out in my room for a bit, alright? I'll let you know when I need your muscle." He opened the top and gazed lovingly at the turtles. "Hey you two!" she said excitedly, "How you both doing?"

Kristoff zoned out the one-sided conversation Anna was having with her pets and looked around her ridiculously tiny room. Her abundance of clothes were all neatly arranged in her closet in some sort of system that he couldn't even fathom, she had a wooden computer desk that sat her dormant laptop and homework old and new, and right above it were shelves filled with textbooks and old diaries (the only interesting things on her shelf). The bed, as comfortable as it looked, was unbelievably large for just one person and it covered more than half of her room. He didn't question it any further though and decided instead to plop down on the bed, waiting for Anna to need him.

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead, I need you now."

Kristoff snorted awake and moved his arm away from his face as he heard Anna giggle above him. "How long was I out?" he grumbled as he stood out.

"Long enough to know that you're a very loud snorer." she stated honestly.

"Oh...well I bet you enjoyed that."

When he finally got off the bed, Anna punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up." she said jokingly. "Now are you gonna help me or not?"

"Well that depends." Kristoff started as he stepped over to the seemingly much lighter box, all that was left inside was the gravel. "Do I get anything if I do?"

"Actually...yes."

"Wait, seriously?" he asked rather surprised. To be honest he still would have done this even if he wasn't going to get anything for helping her. But the fact that he _was _getting something out of this piqued his curiosity greatly. "What is it?"

Anna looked away rather...embarrassed? Well there was a blush on her cheeks and she lost her confident demeanor, failing to even look Kristoff in the eye, so embarrassed seem to be the right word. "I...can't tell you right now."

Now the blonde man loved making her blush, in fact it was an enjoyable past time for him, but this was a different kind of blush. In fact the closer he looked, the more he realized that it actually _wasn't _embarrassment, it was nervousness. "Well...okay then." he backed off.

Just as he expected, the aquarium was easy enough to lift himself, without water anyway. The only problem was getting the right grip on it. Hoisting it over his shoulder would probably be a dumb move, and his arms weren't long enough for him to reach up and over and cradle it under his arms. Luckily his arms _were _long enough that he could grip it from the front and get a hand on each side. He needed to watch his footing for fear of tripping, and even worse the fear of what Anna's reaction would be if he broke her precious, probably expensive, aquarium.

"So...why do you...have pet turtles...again?" he grunted as he lifted the tank off the table.

"Well actually they're called red-eared sliders or, well, red-eared _terrapins _and they're a kind of turtle that..." Anna pointed out.

"Pfft, nerd." Kristoff muttered under his breath.

Anna scoffed and looked at him as if she had physically hurt her, "Excuse me?"

"Kidding! I am so kidding!" Kristoff laughed as he maneuvered awkwardly out her door.

Anna pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, making an inaudible huff. "You jerk..."

"Oh come on, don't be like that." he said reassuringly. "Now come on, what were you saying before?"

She sighed and scowled at him deservedly before continuing, "Anyway, I got them as a gift from my parents when I moved out. They thought that I might be lonely living all by myself. It's an odd gift, I know, and I didn't really know what to do with them at first. But I did a bit of research as you can probably tell and now I can't live without them."

Anna had already set a table in the living room for him to put down this tank that was getting increasingly harder to carry. "What did you...name them?"

She rushed back to her room and came back with a small glass bowl where her turtles had taken temporary residence. "Well this little guy right here..." she pointed to one trying to balance itself on the rock, "his name's Chris. And the this...slightly bigger guy here...", this time she pointed to the one that was swimming carefree through the unsteady waters, "his name is Alex."

"Chris, huh? Gee that name sure sounds fami-"

"Oh hush, I named them before I even met you." Anna interrupted.

Kristoff chuckled, "So they're both boys, I'm guessing? How can you tell?"

If Anna had been wearing glasses this would have been the time where she would tilt them upwards to signify how she was about to lay down a bit of knowledge. But she didn't, and yet she still did the gesture. "Well I could _tell _you how I know, but then you'd probably get confused. See it's a really complicated process that requires-"

"You don't really know their genders, do you?" Kristoff interrupted this time.

Anna gasped in mock hurtfulness, "What?! You think I don't...I just...I can't _believe _you would say such a thing!"

"Well do you?"

She wanted to give a well-crafted rebuttal but she couldn't really refute the truth, so Anna stood there with her mouth agape for a second before sighing in defeat, "Just put it down already."

Kristoff reveled in his pointless victory and set the aquarium down carefully on the table. It had gotten gradually heavier the longer he held it. Once he had set it down he shook the pain out of his fingers and looked back at the pouting girl in front of him, "So...now what?"

Anna went back to her room and returned with an empty bucket, "Well now I need to fill it back up again."

As she scurried to and from her room and back to the aquarium, Kristoff stood in the living room scratching his head, "So then...what do I do?"

"Actually that's all I needed you for, I can do the rest by myself!" she shouted from her bathroom.

"Wait seriously?" he replied, "That took like five minutes."

"I know." Anna grunted as she came out of the bathroom with a full bucket of water. "But...like I said...I can..." she grunted once more as she hoisted the lip of the bucket towards the open top of the aquarium, "I can do the rest by myself. Besides, this is my favorite part."

Kristoff was genuinely concerned, "Anna that looks _really _heavy, come on let me help you with this."

"Oh pssh, I'll be fine." Anna waved him off. "But could you do me huge favor while you're still here?"

He looked at the already exhausted girl pouring the last bit of water into the tank, and he saw how it barely filled up an eighth of the entire thing. There was no way he could refuse while she did the brunt of the work. "Yeah sure, anything." he replied eagerly, hoping she'd let him lighten some of the load.

"Could you...not leave?" she said as she walked back to the bathroom and turned the faucet on once more.

"Wait, what? That's it?!"

"Yup!" she shouted as if there was nothing odd about what she had just asked.

Kristoff sighed, "Come on, Anna. Let me help you for real."

She struggled out of the bathroom again, letting the bucket carefully dangle below her as she carried it with both arms. Once more she slowly lifted back up to the top of the tank and poured the water in. "You _are _helping me. I'm stronger than I look, you know? And besides...I need to talk to you after I'm done."

Her cheeks were as red as her hair now, Kristoff just assumed that it was from lugging around a bucket that probably weighed at least half of her. "Talk to me about what?" he asked curiously.

It was Anna's turn to sigh this time, "Just...don't leave okay?"

Something was wrong. If Anna, who wouldn't hesitate to tell him almost anything (they even told each other when they were doing unspeakable things in the restroom), was hesitating to tell him something...it just didn't seem right. Did someone die? Was she dying?! No that was a terrible thing to think about. But with the way she was acting so distant right now, he couldn't help but to panic a little. What could she possibly be hiding from him that she couldn't just tell him now?

He could tell that Anna's mind was made up though. If she wouldn't tell him now then...she wouldn't tell him now. He sighed in defeat, "Alright fine, I'll just be in your room reading through your old diaries to pass the time."

"Don't!" Anna warned.

"I'm kidding!"

He was not. After almost twenty minutes, Anna had finally finished filling the aquarium and went adorably ballistic when she saw Kristoff giggling to himself while reading one of her diaries. Fortunately for her, and unfortunately for him, he had only gotten halfway through her middle school years.

* * *

Kristoff rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder, he always forgot how hard Anna's punches were. He wasn't allowed back in her room until she was finished and thankfully she almost was. All that was left to do was to put the turtles back inside their much larger home.

"There you go you guys, home sweet home." Anna smiled down at the two as they immediately acclimated to all the open space they hadn't had in a bit. The two swam around peacefully together, enjoying the large amount of room they now had again. Her smile immediately faded as she turned around and looked at Kristoff with a sharp frown.

He looked straight into Anna's wrath and placed his hands up as if he was surrendering, "Alright look, I'm sorry that I looked through your diary when you told me not to. But to be _fair_...I was bored."

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" she asked sternly.

"...yes?"

Anna shook her head, "You're an idiot."

"Yeah but I'm _you're _idiot. And you're one to talk, all you asked me come here for was to move an aquarium a few feet from your room."

Anna's eyes widened and immediately looked away from Kristoff, the redness in her cheeks coming back fiercely, "That's...that's not _all _I asked you here for."

Well this just got interesting. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"I asked you here cause..." her voice was getting quieter and quieter with each syllable, the next part of her sentence was barely audible.

Kristoff moved in closer towards the strawberry blonde, "I'm sorry what was that?"

Anna mumbled incoherently, which only caused him to move much closer to the point that he was now almost on top of the shrinking and visibly nervous girl.

"I...honestly can't hear a word you're saying right now, Anna. And I'm literally right in front of you."

"Ugh, I said I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me!" Anna practically shouted.

And Kristoff was floored. To the point that he almost literally fell back on the floor at the volume of her voice and the volume of her request. This was huge for the both of them, they had been going out for almost a year and a half so it seemed like only a matter of time that this would happen but still...

"I, uh..." he stupidly replied.

When she had gotten an answer that wasn't a clear and definitive yes, Anna shrunk even more and tried to find a way to squirm out of this situation. "F-forget I asked, it was stupid and I don't know what I was thinking. I mean it's just that you and I have been going out for awhile and you always hang out at my place anyway so I just _assumed _that maybe you'd feel like moving in and oh my god I'm so embarrassed. I mean I had planned this whole thing out and I even got a new bed to fit the both of us and I just don't-"

Her awkward flow of words was interrupted when a pair of lips silenced her own. She gasped as Kristoff wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. She melted into his embrace and into the kiss, letting out a sigh of relief.

Kristoff pulled away and left her panting, eyes filled with joy. "Of course I'll move in with you." he declared.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly. Before Kristoff could respond with another obvious "yes" she took the initiative and pulled him in for another kiss.

It was always going to be a yes. Even if Anna had a year ago or even five years from now, the answer would always be yes. Kristoff loved her, and Anna loved him. And that was never going to change. Their relationship had taken a huge step today, all thanks in part to a glass box full of water.

And two turtles who swam together harmoniously, completely oblivious to the scene of pure and overjoyed bliss in front of them.


End file.
